Dear Sans
by Kimuthy99
Summary: Sans has left without a trace And now his friends try to fill his space
1. Chapter 1

Dear Sans, I know that you'll never get a chance to see this, as you are… not here anymore. I just wanted to tell you that I'm doing good. Great, actually. I hope that you are doing good as well. Undyne has been training with me for a while and says that I'm getting really powerful Undyne told me to stop trying to talk to you. She said that it will only make me more disappointed, but I can't, Sans. I miss you. Alphys has tried to get in touch with you, but she said that she can't. It's been weeks. I haven't seen you or Frisk in forever. I love you, brother. Please come home. Papyrus 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Sans,

I just gotta tell you... I can't believe you. I thought that you loved your brother! I guess not. No one who really loved him would leave him without a goodbye. He's your brother, your family! Now I'm stuck taking care of him, and I'm doing a better job of it than you ever did. I'm protecting him, training him; I'd never let anything happen to him. You know, I used to think that there was more to you than laziness. You know, something deeper, like you actually knew stuff. You don't deserve it, but I guess I should tell you about your brother. Papyrus is growing really strong. All of his hard work makes me really want to put him on the Royal Guard, but we both know that I can't do that. It would tear him apart. He'd no longer be the Papyrus that we all know and love. His cooking lessons are going great too. He's doing better now that you're not holding him back. And just so you know, if you ever come back here I'll have to tear you apart because of what you're doing to Papyrus.

Undyne


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Sans,

I... uh... just wanted to tell you... that Papyrus really misses you... We all do. (Even Undyne, even though she's really angry right now) But I was wondering... I was looking through your room yesterday (Papyrus had given me a key. He was hoping that I would be able to figure out where you went. Since.. you know... I'm the royal scientist) Where was I? Oh yeah... I was looking through your room yesterday and I saw some notes that had been stuck in the tornado of trash in the corner. What's all this about timelines? Or an anomaly? I just don't understand it, Sans. I mean... I kind of guessed that something was up... My cameras would catch you in places and then again in other places that.. uh.. you never could have gotten to in a small amount of time. Which leads me to another question... Time travel? Teleportation? It's not possible... Sans, it's not possible. You'd have to be a god to do that kind of stuff. What aren't you telling us? Because whatever it is... We need to know.

Alphys


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Sans,

Life for me has been going rather well, considering the past events of you and Frisk disappearing. Although, I do miss your jokes. The time I spent with you on the edge of the ruins was a time I will never forget. It was interesting to see that someone had such a wonderful taste in humor as I did. Do you still remember the promise you made to me? I suppose not. Or at least, Undyne would want me to think. I am ruling the land peacefully, and we are looking for another way to reach the surface. Papyrus's wishes to join the Royal Guard remain intact, but, if I'm completely honest, there is no need for a Royal Guard anymore. There is no reason to track down humans for their souls. From now on, anyone human who enters our land is welcome. Anyone is welcome. That includes you, Sans. Please come home.

Toriel


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Sans,

Papyrus stopped by today to see if I've heard anything about you for a while. I hadn't. And judging by the aura around everyone else, they haven't either. Everyone's pretty put down by you being gone. Dogamy and Dogaressa even canceled their wedding so that they could help Doggo look for you. But, on the bright side, they are now planning a springtime wedding. The bar feels a little more empty without you around. Stuff is just too quiet without your puns and practical jokes. Papyrus hadn't even come over for a week before today. He said that he just wasn't feeling up to it. I'm a little worried about him, Sans. I think you should really come home.

Grillby

P.S. You still haven't payed your tab. You had better come back to pay that or I'm gonna have to track you down!

 **A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who is reading this, following, favoriting, or reviewing. I really like writing this and it is so much fun. If you have any characters that you would like to see in this story please PM me or comment or something. Buh Bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Sans,

Since you've disappeared my ratings have dropped considerably. I cannot let this happen, so I very graciously ask you to return to your home or at least tell your brother and friends where you are so that they can stop worrying and watch my show. Papyrus is so worried about you that he even asked me to send out an all-points bulletin to find you. The nerve of some people! But I guess it didn't work because you have not yet returned. You must be somewhere that doesn't watch my show. But where? My show is broadcast across the entire underground. Unless you're not in the Underground, are you? Alphys said that you might be able to find a way to get all the monsters to the surface. I bet that you're testing it out with that friend of yours. Don't think that I didn't see you talking to him in the alley that night. I see everything that goes on around my hotel. Come to think of it, he did check out early, just around the time you left. But why wouldn't you take your brother with you? What have you got to hide, Sans?

Mettaton

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this and everyone who has favorited/followed my story! You guys are amazing**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Sans,

I have been traveling around by myself for a while, just exploring everything that there is. I guess that's how i got down here to begin with, right? If I hadn't been exploring Mt. Ebott I wouldn't have ever ended up meeting any of you. When I returned to Snowdin early this morning, Papyrus seemed extremely happy to see that I had returned, but I think that he was expecting you. I understand that you want to protect him. Exploring has always been part of life. Now I guess you need to do a little exploring yourself. It's admirable, really. But I don't think that Papyrus is ready to explore by himself yet. He still needs you.

But, don't get me wrong. I'm sure that you love him. I know that you love him. I've gone through the timeline too many times to try to convince myself that you don't. I even considered resetting the timeline, just so that Papyrus would never remember missing you. Of course, I can't do that. It wouldn't be right. You know about that don't you? You know that there is more to this whole world. That's why you don't train, isn't it? You know that it could be reset at any minute. But why do you remember the other timelines? What is so special about you? Is it DETERMINATION? Does your determination allow you to remember other timelines?

Frisk

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope that you are enjoying this story thus far. Cheers**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Sans,

I know that you're trying to do the ultimate reset. I noticed that your time machine has been magically missing since you've disappeared. You and Gaster are back to your old experiments. Hah! Do you really think that I'm going to allow you to complete them? I'm gonna make sure I reset this timeline just before you complete those experiments, just so that I can see your face when you remember all the hard work you put forth.

And now those determination extractor machines. What ever happened to them? I bet you put them back together. As you and I both know, determination gives the ability to manipulate timelines. Extracting determination makes it impossible for anyone to SAVE or RESET. Now, Sans, why would you want that? If no one can SAVE or RESET then terrible things are permanent. What about your brother, Papyrus? If something happened to him you wouldn't be able to convince me to reset that timeline and have him back. And, if you've forgotten, you've screwed up plenty of times yourself. You wanted a few of those resets. You asked me to reset the timeline because something horrible had happened to your baby brother, and you couldn't bear to live without him. You begged and pleaded. "Just this once," you said. That's the problem. It's never, 'Just this once.' There's always a second time.

Flowey

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. It means the world to me. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear... Well, I guess, everybody,

I guess that you guys were pretty worried about me. Huh. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to. I just really needed to do something. You all might not all know that timelines exist. I'm just one of the unlucky few, I guess. But they do. And lately, timelines have been being reset a lot. At first, I thought that I could handle it. You know, after something really bad. But then it just escalated. I would train and then the timeline would be reset and everything would be gone. It sucked. Eventually the timeline was being reset a bunch of times every week. I just couldn't do it anymore. I decided that it wasn't worth my time to train or work. It would all be gone in a few days anyway. And no one would even remember it.

Even though I knew what was going on, I didn't do anything to stop it. Maybe I am lazy. I had decided that it was better to live in a world that was happy and reset, than a world that people would die in. If anything really went bad (and believe me, sometimes it was bad to the bone) it could be fixed with a simple click of a button. No harm done. No one would remember that Papyrus had been turned into a little pile of dust and a scarf, no one but me. I hope that you all know that I did it to protect you. I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Now I guess I know better. I know that this reset can't be allowed to continue. I've been working for a few weeks now with W.D. Gaster, and I think that we've found a way to fix the anomaly. You see, the only reason people can reset timelines is determination. Determination allows the wielder of it to manipulate a specific timeline. No other human characteristic can truly do that. Sometimes things like bravery or greed can revive you. But determination is the only thing that lets you rewind time.

So, my experiments with Gaster have been going very well. It has entered its final phase: the true reset. Which, I know, sounds extremely contradictory to my research. But sometimes a reset is needed to fix a reset. During this phase, determination is extracted so that the entire timeline can be reset. All the determination is taken out of everything, leaving literally none. This will allow only this final reset, and no others. Finally, monsters can live in peace, with no chance of everything getting screwed up. And don't worry, if everything goes as planned, you won't even remember that I'm missing. Good luck to everyone and goodbye.

Sans

THE END

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, or followed this story. I hope that you enjoyed it! Buh-bye**


End file.
